Las Mujeres Arriba
by Laila Potter M.D
Summary: AU Una historia de amor,magia,sabores y mareos.Hermione encuentra a su esposo,Ron, con otra,lo deja todo y se convierte en chef.Draco es ahora un productor de televisión y está buscando una nueva estrella.Que pasará? en fin...basada en una peli homónima
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece aunke sabemos perfectamente que no me lo creerían así se los jurara…todo lo que escribo aki es sin ánimo de lucro y espero que les guste.

En este ficcy el señor Lord Voldemort fue desparecido por conveniencia de la autora… o sea yo, Laila Potter…por que si señores y señoras, lectores y lectoras, niños y niñas, etc. este ficcy es de mi autoría y es completamente dedicado a mi grinchy…aunke hay que tener en cuenta que me ayude un poco de la película que lleva el mismo nombre que la historia…aunke esto no kiere decir que todos los hecho aki presentes nos hayan sucedido, unos si nos pasaron, tan sólo es ke lo amo …

Espero que les guste este ficcy de carácter Draco Hermione y por favor, algún comentario dirigirse a la sección reviews…bye cuídense

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

by…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Prólogo:_**

Hermione desde que nació era hermosa, llena de gracias e inteligencia, pero tenía un pequeño problema: los mareos. No podía ir de pasajera ni en carro ni en avión, ni subir a un ascensor, volar, etc. sin marearse hasta vomitar. Cuando ella no tenía el control de la situación se desequilibraba. Toda su vida ella tenía que controlar lo que hacía, este hecho se hacía notar sobretodo a la hora de quien conducía, quien estaba arriba (N/A: espero que me entiendan a lo que me refiero aki…o sino véanse la película, es muy buena se las recomiendo…no mentiras a lo que me refiero aki es que ella a la hora de acostarse iba a arriba o nada…); siempre tenía que saber de su situación, por eso la sed de conocimiento. Ante esta situación fuerzas superiores, y por fuerzas superiores entiéndase dioses, le dieron un gran don: saber cocinar… yo se que este hecho es un poco discriminativo, pero los dioses tenían grandes planes con esto!

La chica durante su infancia sufrió mucho con sus mareos, poco a poco aprendió a controlarlos tomando la iniciativa de las cosas. Este hecho la dejó sin muchos amiguitos. En el colegio solo tenía dos, un niño llamado Joan, él era un rubio de unos hermosos ojos verdes, y el otro era un morenito cuyos padres eran brasileros (N/A: entiéndase que por ser de papas brasileros es de piel oscura y si los han visto pueden notar las facciones de ellos…pero no se dejen guiar por Ronaldinho!), él se llamaba Diogo. Cuando los niños tenían 8 añitos, Joan se fue del país y pronto sólo eran Diogo y Hermione contra el mundo, pero esto no los separó…sus aventuras y desventuras ocurrían en la cocina de la casa de la chica junto con la cocinera, María. La cocinera también era brasilera.

Pronto llegó la carta de Hogwarts para Hermione y entonces los niños se separaron, pero aún así mantenían contacto por correo, y en vacaciones se veían y tenían largas secciones de cocina. En una de esas secciones durante el 7 curso de Hermione, Diogo le confesó a la chica su fuerte atracción por lo hombres y desde entonces él se hacia llamar Mónica, pues le parecía un nombre muy bonito, además de que ese personaje de friends era el que más le gustaba.

En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Hermione se convirtió en una gran bruja, además de que conoció a dos grandes amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley; también se ganó uno que otro enemigo por ser hija de muggles, en esa categoría entraba Draco Malfoy, junto con sus seguidores. Pronto se graduó de la escuela de magos con todos lo honores.

Después de la escuela empezó a salir con el pelirrojo Weasley, mientras él junto con Harry se hacían aurores, ella prefirió trabajar en el ministerio tratando de mejorar las condiciones de vida de los menos afortunados, como por ejemplo los elfos domésticos.

Un día Hermione hizo una fiesta en su casa donde estaban sus amigos del colegio, Mónica y su familia. En ella los dos enamorados declararon su amor al mundo e hicieron su relación formal. Al año se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos en un pueblito junto al mar, al sur de Inglaterra. Ron era uno de los mejores aurores y ella trabajaba mucho en el ministerio. Cuando llegaba a la casa, se quitaba los zapatos, pues le fascinaba andar descalza, empezaba a cocinar, cuando estaba a mitad de su labor, aparecía el pelirrojo y la abrazaba por detrás y le ayudaba con unas cositas. Luego comían y durante la cena que disfrutaban de sobremanera, se daban la comida mutuamente, se acariciaban con ella, se besaban y coqueteaban, al terminar la comida, Ron cargaba a Hermione hasta el cuarto en donde hacían el amor en medio de chiles, aceites, fresas y chocolate. Era todo un mar de sensaciones, olores y, sobretodo, sabores…en donde ella iba arriba. Esto duro un año. Un día ella tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios hacia el norte del país, pues estaban en medio de una negociación con el ministerio para extender reglas del mejoramiento de la calidad de vida y el bienestar de los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas en todo el país. Ella aprovechó para visitar a Mónica, así que llamó a su esposo para decirle que se iba a demorar un poco más de lo esperado, que se tardaba un par de días. Mónica al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Hermione al estar lejos de su marido le dijo

Niña, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir donde tu esposo, llegar de sorpresa y hacer el amor con él durante semanas!- la abrazó en señal de despedida

Tienes razón, negrita- dio entre los brazos un poco musculosos de "la morena"- me voy ya en el primer traslador… deséame suerte… bye.

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes…mi niña no se te ha olvidado la poción antimareos verdad?

No…tu sabes que esa cosa es lo mejor que me trajo la magia- y le guiñó un ojo- bueno ahora si me voy…mua bye

Hermione llegó a su casa en medio de la noche, un poco cansada por el viaje, pero feliz por ver a su Ron. Abrió la puerta principal con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y sorprender a su marido, pero la sorprendida fue ella al encontrarlo semidesnudo en el sofá sobre una mujer con menos ropa que él. Los dos se miraron un par de segundos

Lo siento Hermione…pero hay veces que necesito estar arriba!

Maldito!- a pesar de su gran vocabulario, esa fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió

Ella corrió en dirección a su cuarto, se encerró, empacó todas sus cosas, hizo en traslador a la casa de Mónica y se fue sin dejar rastro alguno.


	2. Cap1: El ritual del desamor

DISCLAIMER El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece aunke sabemos perfectamente que no me lo creerían así se los jurara…todo lo que escribo aki es sin ánimo de lucro y espero que les guste.

En el otro capitulo Draco hará su entrada triunfal así que no se desesperen….lo que pasa es que quería poner la situación de Hermione primero…pues así se me hacía más fácil la cosa. Bueno bye…nos vemos luego

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 1: Ritual del desamor_**

Pero que paso mi niña?

Pues hace23 años nació Ron Weasley y hoy me ha puesto los cuernos!- al terminar la frase se puso a llorar como magdalena

Oh mi niña!- y la abrazó maternalmente- no te preocupes por eso…que hombres es lo hay en esta vida…ya se te pasara

Pero por que a mi? Ah? Yo que le he hecho?

Nada mi amor! Lo que pasa es que eres mucha mujer para el flacucho ese…no te me predispongas que el malo de esta historia es él- y abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga- sabes? esto amerita un baño y un buen trago!…vamos al jacuzzi y nos tomamos una botella de champaña que tengo guardada en la nevera!...ah y te muestro mi nuevo vestido de baño quieres?

No pude ser más tarde, yo lo único que quiero hacer ahora es llorar

Esta bien- la castaña estuvo llorando hasta el amanecer, quedándose dormida entre los brazos de Mónica. Cuando ya eran las 9 de la mañana (era un sábado) se levantó sin despertar a la morena, preparó un poco de café y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Y porque te levantaste tan temprano-

No tenía más sueño….pero sabes que tengo?

Dime

Ganas de meterme a tu jacuzzi

Vamos pues, niña- Mónica y Hermione se sonrieron mutuamente, dándose ánimos mutuamente. Aunque la gran mayoría de ánimos se dirigían hacia la ex gryffindor.

Se cambiaron rápidamente, se metieron en el jacuzzi de la casa de la brasilera que quedaba en una especie de jardín interno, Hermione con una copa en la mano y Mónica con la copa y la botella de champaña

Te acuerdas de cuando cocinábamos junto con la negra María?- Mónica sonreía al pensar en viejos tiempos, la chica de cabello castaño alborotado tomaba un trago y seguía hablando- esos eran los mejores tiempos de todos- dijo Hermione con nostalgia- Mon, que pasó con María?

Pues lo último que supe de ella es que se regresó al brasil cuando tu estabas a la mitad de tu quinto año en el colegio ese donde estudiaste para ser bruja!

Cuanta falta me hace…en verdad necesito un chocolate caliente con galletas de esos que solía prepararnos…te acuerdas?

Como no acordarme!

Como quisiera tener aunque sea una receta de esas bellezas de comida que solía prepararnos!

´Mione…yo tengo esas recetas

Y porque? Cuando? Como así? y no me habías dicho antes? Mala amiga…te odio!

Lo siento se me había olvidado!- dijo con una sonrisa y unos ojos de cordero degollado que evitaron su muerte en manos de la castaña- ella me dio un libro el día antes de irse _"Diogo tomo esto y úsalo cuando te sientas mal…y por favor no se te olvide compartirlo con la señorita Hermione"_ eso fue lo que me dijo…era algo que nunca entendí, pues al querer leer el libro sólo encontré páginas en blanco

Por que no lo traes?

Pues espérame lo busco…tiene que estar en el sótano de la casa…vamos

No, vas tu!...por malvado te toco ir a buscarlo solo!- siempre que quería molestar a Mónica por que se sentía mal, Hermione lo trataba como un hombre

Solo? Solo? Ahora no voy!

Vas a ir antes de que te degolle por olvidadiza e insensible, Mon.

Esta bien- su mal genio bajo un poco

Mónica vació la copa y se fue al sótano de su casa y se demoró como una hora en encontrar el susodicho libro ese que le heredo la negra María. Cuando llegó devuelta al jacuzzi, encontró a Hermione sumida en un sueño profundo, así que dejó el libro a un lado, se metió en el agua con mucho cuidado y pegó un grito cerca del oído de la chica que se pudo escuchar a 10 kilómetros a la redonda

Casi me matas…vi una luz y mi abuela Jane me dijo que no era mi hora todavía- su mano derecha estaba sobre su pecho contrario, justo en donde se encontraba su corazón

Melodramática

En serio! – Hermione se salió del agua y se sentó en una silla de plástico

Si claro…en fin aquí traigo tu libro, ten- le paso el libro a la castaña mientras ella se secaba el cuerpo

Mentirosa

Yo? Mentirosa…y como porque?

Este libro si tiene palabras

Déjame ver- dijo mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos a Hermione- si, si tiene…esto que significa? Cuando yo lo abrí la primera vez no tenía nada…por eso lo guarde, y paso al olvido

Debe ser alguna especie de magia

Pues si…debe ser eso…

Seguramente se activo cuando las dos cumplimos cierta edad

Y tu porque sabes eso?

Pues porque he visto casos similares…y porque según lo que veo aquí esto es un libro de hechizos, pociones y rituales muy antiguos y poderosos- la bruja había recuperado la posesión del libro

Ohhhh….me permites?

Claro- y le paso el libro

A ver, a ver- busco el índice del libro y encontró muchas cosas interesantes- mira esto ´Mione…son muchas cosas para mejorar la comida, la forma en como se prepara, también hay hechizos y cosas como esas para la vida diaria, el amor…hay para todo, inclusive como cambiar a un bebe con ayuda de la varita!...esto es genial…ten mira

Si…esto es asombroso- su mirada se fijo en algo que predicaba "Ritual del desamor"- que esto?

Que cosa?

Un ritual llamado desamor

Déjame ver- Mónica abrió la página y le leyó en voz alta: _"Este ritual es para desenamorarse de manera voluntaria exclusivamente, es de imposible reversión y muy fácil de hacer" _justo lo que tu necesitas…olvidarte de la fresa esa

Mónica!

Que? Es la verdad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- entonces que es lo que necesitamos? A ver pues!

Pero…pero

Hermione cuantas veces te tiene que pasar lo mismo con él para que te des cuenta de que él no te merece ah? 3 veces como el chico americano ese? Pues no...nadie te lastima si te quiere

Esta bien, tienes razón…ese pelirrojo no me merece…bueno como amiga no más

Amiga? Ese tipo no merece nada de ti

Mónica, Ron ha sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, no tanto como tu, pero ha estado conmigo en malos momentos- al ver que su amiga iba a refutar algo, le hizo una seña para que la dejara continuar hablando- no, Mon. Él ha estado cuando lo he necesitado, en verdad, y no lo voy a dejar a la deriva…aunque no volveré a salir con el nunca más, claro esta…

Bueno chica, lo que tu digas…entonces vas a hacer ese ritual del desamor porque no te quiero ver lamentándote por el suelo, ya que tienes planeado olvidarlo, por que no le damos una ayudita a tu corazón y aceleramos el proceso?

Ok…pero me tienes que ayudar si?-

Y entonces?- mientras hablaba levantaba simultáneamente la ceja derecha

Se salieron completamente del jacuzzi, se pusieron algo más abrigador y se fueron a buscar las cosas que requerían para hacer el ritual

Pues necesitamos sal marina, una cucharada de ojos de sapo (guacala), corazón de cocodrilo (pobrecito), un puñado, de harina de trigo preferiblemente de la persona que va a hacer el ritual, o sea tu ´Mione, 3 huevos de pato, una pluma de gallo negro, cabello tuyo nena, y las cenizas de una foto de la fresa…digo de Weasley, después tenemos que poner todo esto sobre una base de cedro y ponerlo en el mar junto con una vela, durante la noche- leyó Mónica, y a la vez Hermione iba apuntando en un cuadernito lo que necesitaba

Bueno, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil

Pero si no he acabado…luego tienes que derramar tus lágrimas sobre la vela cuando estés metida en el mar hasta la cintura mientras recitas unas cosas que están escritas aquí, y luego dejar ir todo esto hasta que lo pierdas de vista, entonces te podrás salir del mar…

Bueno después de todo no es tan fácil

No…pero al menos no te piden sangre tuya o algo así no?

Entonces hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta

Primero te amarro antes de que te arrepientas

Y se pusieron a trabajar consiguiendo todo eso en el pueblito donde vivía la brasilera. Ya por la tarde tenían todo, así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Comieron algo y a eso de las 8 de la noche se fueron al mar en el carro de Mónica. Llegaron a las 9 y cuarto, bajaron todo y se dispusieron a hacer el ritual. A la media noche se montaron en el carro, totalmente emparamadas y se fueron a la casa, en donde cayeron dormidas profundamente

Al otro día Hermione se levantó temprano, hizo el café habitual, preparó un super desayuno, se baño, y se puso a escribir una carta. Cuando estaba doblándola, aparecido Mónica en el rellano de la puerta

Que haces niña?

Buenos días Mónica….pues estoy escribiendo mi carta de renuncia al ministerio de magia

Y eso?...

Pues no quiero tener nada que me relacione con la fresa…digo con Ron

Bueno…pero que vas a hacer…yo te quiero mucho, pero no tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenernos a las dos

Puedo perfectamente trabajar como chef….tu sabes que ese siempre fue mi sueño de niña!

Pues no es ni mala idea sabes? Tu cocinas mejor que nadie en este mundo…y si quieres te doy trabajo en el restaurante que yo manejo

Entonces desde mañana trabajo contigo. Yupi!…

Si!- las dos se pusieron a gritar como locas

hoy quiero dar un paseo por el pueblo…me acompañas?

Claro! Peo me tienes que esperar a que me cambie- dijo Mónica

Las dos salieron de la casa, dieron muchas vueltas por el pueblo, y por dondequiera que pasara, Hermione siempre llamaba la atención de los hombres. Comieron en la calle y estuvieron temprano de vuelta en la casa. Se acostaron después de ver unas películas que habían rentado, mientras comían helado de chocolate.

El lunes las dos chicas se levantaron temprano, una para ir a su habitual trabajo de gerente de un restaurante y la otra para su nuevo trabajo como chef en el mismo restaurante. Hermione tuvo mucho éxito ese día, al igual que el otro, el otro, y así paso un mes en el cual ella se convirtió en la chef más afamada del lugar.


	3. Cap2: Un encuentro inesperado

DISCLAIMER El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.Rowling, las películas son de la Warner. Algunas cosas de este ficcy ni idea de quien es pues es basado en una película…yo lo único que hago aki es adaptarla al mundo de Harry Potter.

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 2: Un reencuentro inesperado_**

Después de que Hermione realizó el ritual del desamor, se sintió renovada y empezó a cocinar mejor que nunca. Empezó a trabajar en el restaurante que administraba Mónica, que se llamaba "Ambrosia". Durante el primer mes de su nueva vida, cada día tenía nuevos pretendientes, nunca faltaban las flores en su casa y en su trabajo. Era una chica muy asediada, pero ella no le daba importancia a eso. También fue catalogada como la mejor chef del pueblo, y el restaurante ganó mucha fama con ella…en fin, Hermione y su comida eran la sensación en Ravenscar (N/A: es el lugar donde quedaba el restaurante, pues Hermione y Mónica vivían en las afueras de ese pueblo).

Era el primer viernes de mayo, un viernes cualquiera, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, pero eso no era impedimento para que la ex gryffindor cocinara mejor que nadie en el mundo. Ese día hizo un plato brasilero, en honor al cumpleaños de Mónica. Como era habitual, todos quedaron fascinados; lo que no era habitual era que un cliente la llamara a su mesa. Por lo general mandaban saludes, felicitaciones, flores, cosas por el estilo, pero nunca la mandaban a llamar (N/A: lo que pasaba en realidad era que el mesero estaba enamorado de ella y no le pasaba esa clase de recados!...what a biche!...por cierto esa frase ya tiene dueña o sea yo…). Para Hermione igual era algo que la halagaba, así que se fue a la mesa número 4, que era de donde la llamaban. Al aproximarse vio a un hombre rubio de espaldas, se le hizo conocido pero no se alarmó

Señor, me mando a llamar?- dijo apenas llegó al lado del asiento- Malfoy! Pero que haces aquí?- al descubrir quien era la persona que la había mandado a llamar se sorprendió muchísimo, pues uno porque ese era un lugar muggle, dos porque esperaba que se hubiera muerto, y tres…y tres pues era Malfoy!

Oh Granger? Oh ya veo! Eres tú la chef de este lugar?

Si, por que ?- su voz era un poco altanera

Pues te quería felicitar personalmente…y además te quería hacer una oferta de trabajo- Hermione se quedo de a cuadritos

Perdón? Tu, Malfoy, el gran odia muggles de la historia, me estas felicitando, a mi una bruja nacida de muggles?- su voz a pesar de estar hablando en susurro sonó muy ofensiva

Aja

Y me estas ofreciendo trabajo?

Exacto!

Estas ingiriendo alucinógenos? Lamiendo sapos? Oh, ya veo…. Es polvo de mandrágora

Ya veo que tu ingenio no a disminuido después de que te juntaste con Weasley

No, no se me pegaron sus mañas ni nada se me disminuyo- ahora Draco era el sorprendido, pero esto no impidió que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara, dándole un toque de calidez que Hermione nunca había visto es la cara del ex slytherin

Bueno, te escucho

Pues mira, la situación es que en este momento estoy buscando nuevas caras para la televisión…

Televisión? Tu quien eres? Y que hiciste con Malfoy?

Bueno… como te iba diciendo estoy buscando nuevas caras para la televisión y tu eres lo que necesito…que te parece trabajar en la televisión en un programa culinario?.

Pues la idea es interesante…pero aún así, no puedo dejar a mi amiga sin chef…

No hay necesidad de eso, los días de grabación solo serán los fines de semana

Déjame consultarlo

Esta bien…cuando tengas una decisión llámame a este teléfono – y le tendió una tarjeta a la castaña- bueno Granger fue todo un placer verte de nuevo

Gracias…oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si, claro dime

Que te pasó? Porque convives con los muggles? Y esa amabilidad?

Larga historia y ahora no tengo tiempo…otro día te explicare…bueno, cuídate

Hasta luego, Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó de pie mientras el rubio abandonaba el restaurante. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, en donde estaba Mónica expectante para en la puerta.

Y que quería esa maravilla contigo?

Esa maravilla era un compañero del colegio, y se llama Draco Malfoy….y quería que me fuera a trabajar con él a un programa de televisión

Es en serio?

Aja

No me estas mintiendo

Aja- dicho esto, la morena empezó a brincar alrededor de Hermione zarandeándola, mientras gritaba como loca. Todos lo clientes estaba mirando en dirección a la cocina. "La brasilera" paró de repente y se dirigió su mirada a los clientes

Y ustedes que con lo que estaba haciendo- al acordarse de que es gente era la que le pagaba su salario agregó en tono muy formal, tocando lo empalagoso-…por favor! – después miro a Hermione- esa cara que tienes me dice que hay un pero!

Si, hay un pequeño problema…bueno de hecho hay varios problemas

Cual es el que me afecta?-

Que me va a tener completamente ocupada los fines de semana

Fiu!- suspiro en señal de alivio Mónica - pensé que iba a ser algo malo! Me asustaste tonta!- le recriminó

Como? No te preocupa que te quedes sin chef los fines de semana?

No, porque tu al ser taaaan responsable, me vas a dejar todo preparado desde el día anterior

Pero tu tienes instinto de negrero, malvada

Lo siento cariño, pero en los negocios, los amigos no existen- se encogió de hombros

Entonces que? No hay problema con que yo trabaje ahí los fines de semana?

Por supuesto que no, es una gran oportunidad para ti….siempre y cuando me cumplas con entregarme una cuota de comida…tu entiendes niña…yo también tengo que cumplir ordenes aquí!

Si, te entiendo perfectamente…

Entonces cuando comienzas?

Cuando llama a Malfoy para aceptar el trabajo

Y que esperas?

Pues te estaba preg…

Nada, lo llamas ahora mismo- le interrumpió, pasándole su celular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que tal les pareció mi ficcy nuevo? Pues ahí les va un nuevo capi…espero que les guste

Otra cosa….REVIEWS…QUIERO REVIEWS….si no hay no hay capis….pues para que una historia si nadie la lee…

Espero que le hayan dado muchos regalos de navidad y que sus deseos para este nuevo año se cumplan…

Bueno cuídense…bye

OoºLailapotterºoO


	4. Cap3: Preparándose

DISCLAIMER Pues nada de aki es mío…no el mundo de Harry Potter, no lo de mujeres arriba….solo me pertenece la idea de adaptar todo mutuamente…aunke estoy empezando a dudar de eso tmb

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 3:Preparándose_**

Apenas llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tirar lejos los zapatos, luego se sentó en la sala con el inalámbrico en su mano derecha y la tarjeta de Draco Malfoy en la izquierda. Después de intentar como 20 veces y colgar a penas escuchaba a alguien al otro lado del teléfono, se decidió por fin

"_Bueno esta vez si es la ganadora…llamémoslo…tienes que hacer de tripas corazón y decirle que le aceptas el trabajo…no, no puedo…vamos Hermione"_

Marcó rápidamente, ya se sabía el número de memoria, y esperó un momento mientras alguien le contestaba

Alo?

Ehhh…si, se encuentra el señor Malfoy

Si, con él

Ah.. ok, hablas con Hermione Granger

Hola Granger…para que soy bueno?

Pues, te acuerdas de que me ofreciste un trabajo en un programa culinario?

Perfectamente

Pues acepto tu propuesta

Bueno, entonces te mando la dirección por mail. Mañana mismo comenzamos.

Mail? Tu tienes mi mail ?

Así es…ves lo que pueden hacer un par de buenos contactos

Eso veo

Bueno, entonces hasta mañana

Hasta mañana y muchas gracias

No, tranquila. Hasta mañana- y colgó

Al otro día, Hermione se levantó supertemprano, encendió su laptop, reviso su mail y copió la dirección que Malfoy le había mandado en su agenda. Tendió su cama y empezó a buscar la ropa que se iba a pone ese día para su primera grabación. Se baño y se cambió. Se maquilló muy suavemente y se echo de su perfume favorito. Cuando terminó se fue directo a la cocina, se puso un delantal y empezó a preparar un desayuno para dos. Cuando estaba sirviendo apareció Mónica ya cambiada

Buenos días, mi niña!

Buenos días, Mon…que tal dormiste hoy?

Yo muy bien…puedo preguntar a quien vas a matar hoy ´Mione?

Tan mal me veo?

Mal? Por dios chica….vas a matar a alguien de un infarto….pero primero vas a dejar hipóxico1 a más de un hombre

Iuuu... eso es demasiado gráfico para mi, gracias

Pero si es la verdad…en fin…que es tan especial para que te vistas así?

Pues hoy comienzan las grabaciones!

OH POR DIOS!Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO? MALVADA!

Tranquila deja de gritar

NO!

Entonces no te cuento

Te odio!

Bueno…pues ayer apenas llegue a casa l llamé, acepte y me dio el trabajo….así que comienzo mañana!

Eso es lo mejor que te puedo haber pasado!

aunque también tiene sus problemitas!

problemitas? yo no veo ninguno!

Malfoy!

Ese bombón? A mi no me parece ningún problema…por el contrario, yo me metería con él cuando quiera…

Haré como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario!...comamos rápido y nos vamos rápido al set de grabaciones

Vamos? Yo voy a ir?

Por supuesto! Quien otro pensabas que me acompañaría?...Ron?

A esa fresa dejémosla aparte- dijo metiéndose una gran bocado de unos huevos revueltos que había preparado Hermione- Que receta piensas hacer hoy en el programa?

Pues estaba…

De esta manera empezaron a hablar de temas banales; comenzaron en, la receta del día y terminaron en la clase de hombres que le gustaban, algo muy típico de las mujeres.

Llegaron al lugar de las grabaciones a las 9:30 de la mañana para empezar el primer programa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado el capi aki…un poco pequeño pero bueno…no me da para más la imaginación además de que tengo que estudiar mucho asi que lo más probable es que actualice el viernes de la próxima semana más o menos

1: la hipoxia es una situación que ocurre cuando no le llega suficiente oxigeno al cerebro, así que según la personalidad de Mónica puede deducir cual es la razón que ella utiliza para esta…no la cogen? Pues es una gran irrigación en el pene…por así decirlo

Bueno bye…

Cuídense

Y porfa…

Review**s** plz!

Revie**w**

Revi**e**

Rev**i**

Re**v**

R**e**

**R**


	5. Cap4: Passion Food

DISCLAIMER Pues nada de aki es mío…no el mundo de Harry Potter, no lo de mujeres arriba….solo me pertenece la idea de adaptar todo mutuamente…aunke estoy empezando a dudar de eso tmb

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 4: Passion food_**

Bueno señores y señoras! Son las 8 de la mañana y todavía no tenemos el set preparado!- gritaba por un megáfono Draco Malfoy- hay que apurarnos si queremos empezar a grabar a las 10:30 de la mañana de hoy!

Si, señor- gritaron a coro todos los trabajadores del lugar.

El rubio se bajo del asiento en donde estaba parado y empezó a hablar con su asistente

Nancy, cuando llegue la Señorita granger quiero que lo primero que hagas es informarme de su llegada, luego la maquillan, la viste…en fin todo el paquete, luego le muestran el lugar de grabación, le muestras el esquema de trabajo y comenzamos, entendido?

Si, Draco

Ok, entonces voy a estar en mi oficina hasta entonces

Bueno, Draco

Draco Malfoy durante toda su vida había creído que los muggles y los sangre sucia eran la degradación de la raza humana, que los magos de raza pura era lo mejor y los únicos que merecían vivir, pero todo esto cambio cuando conoció a una chica muggle de grandes caderas, cintura pequeña, senos firmes y hermosos, una sonrisa enorme, una suave y dulce mirada, cabello castaño, piel canela, un poco mas bajita que él y tenía una voz melodiosa a su manera de ver. Ella se le metió hasta el fondo del corazón sin que el supiera como ni cuando. Su nombre era Isabella, pero muy a su pesar, ella murió trágicamente en un accidente de carro hace un año. Ella lo había cambiado de pies a cabeza, su forma de ser era más amable, su trato hacia los demás como iguales empezó a existir, su caballerosidad afloró, la expresión de su mirada cambió, en fin era otra persona. Otra cosa que Isabella hizo por él fue darle la idea de invertir en las comunicaciones muggles, lo que le había resultado algo muy rentable, ahora era el productor, director y el dueño del canal que se llama MChannel, también era uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Inglaterra…era muy exitoso pero aún así no era completamente feliz.

El rubio estaba recordando a Isabella y los bellos momentos que tuvo con ella mientras estuvo viva, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención

Si, adelante!

Señor, lo necesitan para que aprueben la escenografía

Gracias Nancy, ya salgo

Guardó lo que estaba haciendo en su computador, se arregló el traje y salio. Se dirigió al lugar en donde iba a grabar, revisó las luces, la indumentaria, en fin todo, y aprobó lo que se había echo

Bueno- volvió a sacar el megáfono- descanso para todos hasta que llegue la presentadora

Señor

Draco- le recordó a su asistente, no le gustaba que le dijeran señor, le recordaba a su padre

Draco, necesito que venga y ayude a los de vestuario con lo de la señorita Hermibne- estaba leyendo en un papelito que tenía en la mano

Ya voy Nancy…y por cierto es Hermione

Oh, lo siento- y se tapó la boca en señal de vergüenza

No hay problema…

Pasó media hora antes de que llegara Hermione al set, la primera que se bajó del carro fue Mónica

OH POR DIOS!- ante semejante grito todas las personas a su alrededor voltearon extrañados- QUE COSA TAN LINDA!- esto no ayudaba a Hermione a decidirse a bajarse del carro

Mónica!- la reprendió la castaña desde el carro, ella bajó un poquito la ventanilla pues no quería que nadie la viera

Que?

No hay necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto

Aguafiestas!

Señorita- Nancy había llegado- es usted Hermione Granger?

No…es la aburrida que esta en el carro rojo de aquí atrás- y señaló el carro con la cabeza

Ok- La asistente tocó en la ventanilla. Hermione la bajó un poquito dejándose ver solamente los ojos

SI?

Señorita Granger la estamos esperando

Ya bajo…y tú Mónica, no hagas un show por todo quieres?

Esta bien – dijo haciendo unos pucheros de niña regañada

Y no me hagas esa cara que sabes que conmigo no funciona

Claro que no funciona! Si tu tienes un doctorado en manipulación y una aficionada como yo no logra nada- y le sacó la lengua. Hermione le sacó también la lengua, se rió y se fue de tras de Nancy

Perdona chica cual es tu nombre?- preguntó Hermione

Mi nombre es Nancy

Ok Nancy, esta mujer que ves aquí es mi mejor amiga, es un poco cabeza e infantil pero es una muy buena persona

Oh bueno…Draco la esta esperando para decirle algo y luego tienes que ir a maquillaje

Ok

Maquillaje?- interrumpió la morena- yo quiero!

Ves a lo que me refiero- dijo Hermione

Caminaron un rato, y llegaron a la oficina de Draco, tocaron la puerta y una voz desde adentro las hizo pasar

Draco la señorita Hermione ya llegó

Hágala pasar, por favor

Señorita pase-

Esta bien- y detrás de ella entro Mónica

Bueno señor, me tengo que ir

Se puede retirar Nancy

La asistente se fue, dejando al rubio con Hermione y su amiga

Me imagino que esta es la amiga de la que me hablaste la otra vez

Si claro, mucho gusto me llamo Mónica Rajan, pero me puedes decir como tu desees

Mónica será- dijo Draco en medio de una sonrisa- primero vamos ha dar una vuelta por el lugar para mostrarles como es todo y explicarles como es la movida por aquí, después te vas a vestuario, luego te van a maquillar y finalmente empezamos las grabaciones…alguna duda?

Bueno, tengo dos dudas, la primera es en cuanto a lo de la receta?

Pues dime tu que quieres hacer?

Pues estaba pensando en hacer una cazuela de mariscos

Dime que necesitas para hacerla y mientras te arreglas conseguimos los ingredientes, te parece?

Si, Malfoy

no me llames por mi apellido, dime Draco…. la otra cosa que es?

El nombre del programa

Pues estaba pensando en algo así como Cocinando con Hermione

La verdad eso a mi me suena muy trillando- terció Mónica- que tal "Passion food"?

Pues la verdad o me suena mal- dijo Draco

A mi me fascina- dijo Hermione

Entonces será "Passion food" … bueno resueltas las dudas vamos a vestuario para comenzar con todo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado el capi aki… alguna duda, sugerencia o algo por el estilo remitirse a la sección reviews

Gracias por todos lor reviews que me dejaron

Bueno bye…

Cuídense

Y porfa…

Review**s** plz!

Revie**w**

Revi**e**

Rev**i**

Re**v**

R**e**

**R**


	6. Cap5: Perfecta

DISCLAIMER si el mundo de Harry Potter o el de las mujeres arriba me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo en una pagina de internet, ni mucho menos estudiando, seamos realistas….la de la plata aki es JK Rowling y bueno los productores y todas esas cosas de la peli…

Recuerden darse un vuelton por mi otro ficcy, el cual hago con mi novio…se llama como besar una serpiente y también es un Draco- Hermione

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 5: Perfecta_**

Buenas noches Inglaterra, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y esto es Passion Food… hoy vamos a realizar un plato tradicional de Brasil y para esto traigo como ayudante a mi mejor amiga Mónica Rajan – Hermione estaba maquillada naturalmente con la excepción de un labial rojo que hacía juego con su vestido del mismo color, ceñido, con un escote generoso y que le daba hasta la rodilla, su cabello estaba suelto y perfectamente organizado en unos rizos que le daban a la mitad de la espalda, mientras que Mónica estaba como una buena Garotta lo puede hacer- bueno hoy vamos a preparar un Pulpo Á Feira con cachelos para 2 personas – Mónica iba mostrando los ingredientes mientras la castaña los iba nombrando- vamos a necesitar 1 kg. de pulpo, 1 kg. de patatas, 50 grs. de pimentón picante, 50 grs. de sal semigruesa, aceite… el pulpo es mejor si es fresco…las cosas frescas dan mejor sabor a nuestras comidas… entonces vamos a lavar el pulpo en agua fría con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un ser amado…recuerden ser gentiles con lo que preparan, mientras más cuiden de sus cosas, mejor le quedara lo que cocinan…después ponemos una olla de cobre con agua al fuego…hazlo Mon… y cuando hierva se coge el pulpo y se mete y se saca del agua tres veces dejando que en cada intervalo vuelva a hervir el agua.  
Dejamos cocer el pulpo durante unos 20 minutos retirándolo del fuego y dejándolo reposar durante 5 minutos. Ahora lo sacamos de agua, cortándolo en trozos finos con unas tijeras. Al servirlo se pone en unos platos de madera condimentándolo en este orden: primero la sal, luego el pimentón, el aceite y finalmente le ponemos unos cachelos…utilicen los dedos para medir…con el tiempo ellos adquirirán una memoria táctil a la medida perfecta. Y ya tenemos un delicioso Pulpo Á Feira con cachelos…personalmente prefiero acompañarlo de un poco de ají malanqueta…y recuerden lo mejor es compartirlo con el amor de tu vida… que tal esto en una noche romántica entre un par de amantes sirviéndose mutuamente – le guiño un ojo a la cámara en tono coqueto- se los recomiendo.

Y corten- Grito Draco desde su asiento. Estaba anonadado ante la actuación de Hermione. Cada vez que ella tocaba algo lo hacía de forma sensual, como convenciéndolo y tranquilizándolo…esta actitud conquisto a la cámara, los trabajadores del set y por supuesto a Draco.

Que tal?- preguntó la castaña en tono ansioso, mientras se acercaba a rubio director

Sencillamente perfecto…este mismo lunes comenzamos la transmisión del programa

Que bueno

QUE BUENO? QUE BUENO? ES LO MÁXIMO!- Mónica no cabía en si de la emoción. Ella estaba detrás de la mesa que utilizaban en el programa, y desde ahí arranco a correr hasta donde estaba Draco, lo abrazó fuertemente, casi asfixiándolo, lo soltó y siguió con Hermione, aunque a esta la cargo y empezó a dar vueltas- niña eres la MEJOR! Me entiendes? La mejor!

Si, Mon te entiendo…pero necesito que me bajes

Ah, lo siento

Esto esta mejor…lo mejor será que nos vayamos a desmaquillar, nos cambiemos y vamos al restaurante a celebrar, que te parece?

Me parece que es de las mejores ideas que se te han ocurrido…pero tengo una condición

Dime

Quiero que Draquito vaya- el aludido se volteo, todavía un poco morado y con las manos en las espalda

Pero si no quiero importunarlas, queridas damas- su voz sonaba un poco preocupada

Pero si no hay problema alguno, mi niño, aquí donde me ves Hermione me deja invitar a quien yo quiera…cierto ´Mione?- dijo en tono infantil y juguetón

Por supuesto…bueno Draco Malfoy, nos vemos a la salida…yo me voy a cambiar

MIS NIÑOS Y MIS NIÑAS TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS AL RESTAURANTE AMBROSIA

Gracias- fue la respuesta colectiva

Después de una hora Hermione ya estaba lista, junto con Mónica para ir al restaurante. Ya estaban en el carro cuando Draco las alcanzó

Chicas puedo ir con ustedes, es que mi carro esta en el mecánico?

Por supuesto, móntate- la morena se adelanto a cualquier respuesta de Hermione

Los chicos llegaron al restaurante, arreglaron las cosas para cuando llegaran los demás. Sirvieron de la especialidad del día, una cazuela de mariscos, vino y pasaboscas, de postre había un poco de helado de limón casero, hecho obviamente por Hermione. En fin…hicieron una gran celebración. Ya todos se estaban yendo a sus casas, cuando Draco se acerco a Hermione, la abrazó y le susurro justo en el oído

Estuviste perfecta hoy! Jamás pensé que algún día desearía ser un pulpo… nos vemos mañana- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, suavemente, disfrutando el momento- adiós Hermione- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz perfectamente audible para todos. La castaña quedo estupefacta al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Draco Malfoy…se lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, hasta le habría respuesto de una manera coqueta, devolviéndole el halago…pero con el rubio simplemente se había congelado. Tan solo atino a medio mover una mano

Ya todos se habían ido, y ella continuaba con la misma expresión en su cara. Mónica llego y la abrazó fuertemente y se fue. De un momento a otro escuchó una voz gritando su nombre

HERMIONE! Que te pasa? Te estoy diciendo hace rato que nos vayamos…

Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo

Se puede saber en que?

En Ron- eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Ron? La fresa Weasley? No puede ser!

Claro que puede ser… ahora va a saber en donde estoy!

Y que con eso?

Pues que me va a venir a buscar

Y que se atreva…se acerca 20 metros a ti y yo lo mato

Me lo prometes

Te lo prometo! Ahora vamos a descansar que mañana va a ser un gran día

Que va a pasar mañana?

No se…por eso es tan maravilloso

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

El domingo grabaron el opening, el promo del programa y algunos comerciales. Inicialmente el programa se trasmitiría los lunes a las 8 de la noche, de forma pregrabada; si tenían el suficiente éxito ya verían que harían pero lo más probable era que lo transmitieran todos los días…O eso era lo que le habían dicho a Hermione durante la reunión del lunes por la mañana. Cuando esta se termino, Nancy se le acercó y le dijo

Señorita Hermione, hoy se hará una reunión por el estreno del programa, aquí en el canal, y es imprescindible que usted este aquí con su amiga.

Entiendo, y como tengo que venir vestida?

Pues formal.

Entonces un vestido serviría.

Si, un vestido sería perfecto…la dejo señorita, tengo que decirle a mas gente

No hay problema, Nancy…adiós

Adiós

Hermione sacó su celular, y llamo a su amiga del alma

Mónica tengo una situación un poco problemática!

Pero habla chica, que es lo que pasa?

Hoy, 8 de la noche, vestidos, tu y yo!

Es en serio?

No Mon, feliz día de los inocentes- su voz estaba teñida fuertemente de ironía

Pero si estamos a Mayo 9

Mon!- la regaño Hermione

Ya entiendo! Ya entiendo! Yo me encargo de los vestidos y el resto de la parafernalia

Y que hago yo?

Nada…vete a la casa y hasta un tratamiento de belleza, quieres?

Pero...

Pero nada…vete ya!- y le colgó el celular

Ve esta! Me colgó….peo bueno…me voy ya a la casa…en verdad necesito un descanso.

Mónica llego a la casa justo para el almuerzo. Las dos chicas se sentaron a comer, y empezaron a arreglarse para la reunión de la noche. Se pusieron sus respectivos vestidos, los zapatos que les combinaban perfectamente con los bolsos, se peinaron, se maquillaron, y se fueron al estreno del programa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado el capi … alguna duda, sugerencia o algo por el estilo remitirse a la sección reviews…recuerden un ficcy con muchos reviews es igual a una Laila feliz

Bueno bye…

Cuídense

OoºLailapotterºoO


	7. Cap6: El estreno

DISCLAIMER

Este ficcy esta basado en el mundo de Harry Potter y en una peli que tiene el mismo nombre de la historia y como bien ustedes saben, todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling… y bueno los productores y todas esas cosas de la peli…

Recuerden darse un vuelton por mi otro ficcy, el cual hago con mi novio…se llama como besar una serpiente y también es un Draco- Hermione

Grinchy: I luv u…esto es para ti… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 6: El estreno_**

Draco estaba en el centro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión por el estreno de su nuevo programa; estaba rodeado de todo tipo de personas, que iban desde productores hasta posibles patrocinadores. Sinceramente, Draco no estaba poniendo ni pizca de atención a lo que hablaban y mucho menos sabía el significado de las palabras que salían de su boca, simplemente estaba en piloto automático. De repente sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda, así que se dio vuelta para encontrarse al ser más hermoso en la tierra, según su opinión. Allí estaba Hermione de pie en la entrada del lugar, con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, ceñido al cuerpo y de un solo hombro que tenía una tira que salía de hombro derecho y se enrollaba en su cuello, tenía unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido no muy altos que se amarraban al tobillo, unos aretes de plata (N/A: unos topitos…y pues no se si todos saben que es pero son de esos que son un punto, una bolita…simplemente son pequeños, no aros, no aretes largos…pequeños), el cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño que parecía a punto de desbaratarse pero muy sexy, y finalmente su cara estaba maquillada al natural y en ella estaba una sonrisa que para la gran mayoría de los hombres que la estaban mirando, por no decir todos, era absolutamente hermosa.

Draco caminó hasta ella, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Se le acercó, la cogió suavemente de la mano y la saludó.

Hola Hermione, que bueno que llegaste temprano…tenemos que ir a presentarte a todos…no ves que están aquí por ti!

Hola a ti también Draquito- la que respondió el saludo fue Mónica- yo también me alegro de verte amor mío…decías acerca de PRESENTARNOS a quien…-mientras tanto se le hacía al otro lado del rubio.

Hola Draco- dijo a la vez que Mónica terminaba de hablar

Pues verán es que toda esta gente no esta sólo para ver el show…también esta para conocer a la nueva estrella…Hermione!

Y Mónica- completó la morena.

Si…vamos- este dejo a Hermione y Mónica al lado de la escaleras de la tarima, se subió y cogió el micrófono para dar inicio formalmente a la reunión

Damas y caballeros…estamos reunidos hoy en este maravilloso lugar pues hoy es estreno de nuestro tan esperado show…Passion Food, de parte de todo el personal de MChannel y yo como presidente les doy las gracias por estar aquí… y pues aquí les presento a la estrella- Mónica desde donde estaba tosió- digo a las estrellas…Hermione Granger y Mónica Rajan- las dos mujeres subieron a la tarima, aunque hay que aclarar que el centro de atención era Hermione

Bueno, muchas gracias primero que todo, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y pues espero que les guste todo, muchas gracias de nuevo- remato su discurso con una gran sonrisa, llena de seguridad y un toque de inocencia, algo característico de ella.

Bueno, en uno minutos comenzará el motivo principal de esta reunión… así que disfruten, por cierto al finalizar el programa, todos están invitados a disfrutar de las maravillas que prepara esta mujer que tengo aquí a mi lado en la estancia continua. Gracias y nos vemos por ahí- dicho esto se bajaron los tres- Hermione puedo decirte algo a solas

Indirecta reconocida y traducida…me voy a ver que hay de bueno por aquí- dijo Mónica

Que necesitas Draco?

Pues te quería invitar a cenar apenas terminemos aquí

Que pena contigo, pero hoy no puede ser, estoy muy cansada y además tengo a Mon

Bueno, te entiendo, todo este fin de semana ha sido una locura…que te parece el jueves?

Pues…

Si, acepta!- en realidad Mónica no estaba muy lejos…de hecho estaba escondida detrás de un hombre que estaba al lado de la pareja

Perdóname un momento Draco, tengo algo que decirle a esta…Mónica, tu no puedes ir por la vida así, diciéndome que tengo que hacer!- la regaño a penas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el rubio no las escuchara, pero no lo suficiente como para no verlo

Pues si no lo hago yo quien?

No se, tal vez yo!

Lamentablemente tu tienes un historial que deja mucho que decir

Contigo no se puede hablar

La que no piensa aquí es otra…míralo por Dios!…si se esta pudriendo de lo bueno que esta!- Hermione volteo su cara hacia Draco. No había caído en cuenta que como estaba vestido, ni de su peinado, ni de su aroma, nada, sencillamente era..- es una muy buena persona! Y eso no lo puedes negar- complementó al ver que la castaña iba a rechistar ese comentario- además tiene dinero…que mas quieres?

No se…es que no me cuadra algo

Será el exceso de ropa…o algo así…pero donde tu digas que no a esa cita, te termino!

Te termino? Que clase de amenaza es esa Mon?

Pues si…no somos amigas nunca más!

Esta bien, ya le digo que si- Las dos se devolvieron con el rubio- Draco me parece que el jueves esta bien…me parece que ya comenzó el programa…vamos a verlo!

El programa desde principio a fin fue toda una sensación, tanto adentro del centro de convenciones en donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración por el estreno, como afuera, en la ciudad, en le país. Al finalizar todos se acercaron al trío a darles muchas felicitaciones, besos, abrazos, invitaciones a salir, a fiestas…todo dependía de quien eran y a quien iban. Todos comieron y mas sonrisas, felicitaciones, etc. aparecieron…en definitiva Hermione hechizó a Inglaterra (muggle). Al final todos se fueron, dejando a Hermione, Mónica y Draco solos

Bueno mis estrellas, como se sintieron?

Muy bien mi niño!-

Muy bien gracias- tercio Hermione

Bueno, pues espero que disfruten la fama y nos vemos el jueves…aquí las dejos mi damiselas, mi escolta y yo nos vamos- Draco estaba un poco tomado, pero nada que él no supiera manejar- chaito!- y beso a Mónica en la mejilla y a Hermione también aunque un poco más cerca de la boca, de lo normal

Adiós draquito

Adiós- y Hermione se metió en el asiento del conductor y Mónica en el del pasajero.

Las dos llegaron a la casa dispuesta a dormir por lo menos unas 9 horas. Estaban guardando el carro cuando una sombra les salió, las luces del carro le dieron de lleno y Hermione pudo reconocer al intruso.

Dios mío! Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capi… alguna duda, sugerencia o algo por el estilo remitirse a la sección reviews…recuerden un ficcy con muchos reviews es igual a Laila feliz, y si Laila es feliz pues se inspira, y si me inspiro escribo mas capi, y si escribo más capis, ustedes son más felices…**por lo tanto** _(indicador de conclusión) _**si ustedes escriben reviews ustedes son felices**…no es algo lógico? Bueno pues ahí le dejo la duda…

Bueno bye…

Cuídense

OoºLailapotterºoO


	8. Cap7: La otra perspectiva

DISCLAIMER

Este ficcy esta basado en el mundo de Harry Potter y en una peli que tiene el mismo nombre de la historia y como bien ustedes saben, todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling… y bueno los productores y todas esas cosas de la peli…

Lamento la demora pero es que toy bien ocupada con la universidad…eso de estudiar medicina esta bien engorroso…no me mintieron cuando me dijeron que no tendría mucho tiempo de sobra…bueno recuerden darse un vueltón por mi otro ficcy, el cual hago con mi novio…se llama "_Como besar una serpiente?"_ y también es un Draco- Hermione, durante el cole aunque un poco más truculento en cuanto el desarrollo de la historia…o sino tengo otro ficcy bueno más bien unas cartas tipo Lily Y james…bueno ahí les dejo y espero que lo disfruten!

**Por cierto los bezoares existen!** Y tengan en cuenta que me lo dijo un cirujano…se dan cuando la gente come cosas que no se digieren bien y quedan los residuos en el estomago, como piedras o pelo ( en este caso se llaman tricobezoar!)…lo que se aprende estudiando medicina!

Grinchy: I luv u so much…this is only 4 u and ´cuz of u… XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 7: La otra perspectiva _**

Había pasado toda una eternidad desde que Hermione lo abandonó, bueno eso le parecía a él. En realidad tan sólo había pasado un mes. Durante ese tiempo intento localizarla; llamó a cuanta persona se acordaba que estudio con él en el colegio y que al menos fuera buena persona…lo que descartó a toda la casa de slytherin… durante esa primera semana sólo comió cereales, lo único que sabía "cocinar". De hecho no salió de la casa. Cuando ya cumplía 29 días confinado en su casa, Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de los dos, decidió aparecerse en el lugar, pues estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Hay alguien en casa?- al no escuchar ningún ruido siguió caminando, tal cual como le indicaba su entrenamiento como auror. Cuando llegó al cuarto principal de la casa escuchó unos quejidos, allí fue cuando sacó su varita- quien está ahí?

Nadie!- Harry reconoció la voz de su amigo pelirrojo

Ron! Por fin te encuentro!... Que te pasa? - Harry vio a su amigo hecho una piltrafa humana. Al parecer llevaba vario días sin bañarse, sin comer y llorando- y Hermione?- al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que lo había abandonado, Ron empezó de nuevo a llorar- que le pasó? Donde está? - al ver que su amigo no iba a soltar ni una palabra o algo que pudiera entender decidió poner mano dura a la situación- hermano esto que voy a hacer es por tu bien! _Petrificus totalus!-_ lo petrifico, lo llevó hasta el baño, lo metió a la ducha, dejo correr el agua, le quitó el hechizo a su amigo y puso una barrera para que no pudiera salir hasta que estuviera limpio

Maldita sea!

Que pasa?- pregunto el ojiverde con tono de un niño que no quiebra ni un plato

No podía tan siquiera calentar el agua verdad? Es muy difícil para ti o que?

Pensé que el agua fría te vendría mejor! Con eso de que el frío cura la locura!

Muy gracioso…ahora pásame una toalla

Ya terminaste de quitarte toda esa mugre

Pues si quieres miras y lo compruebas!

Ehhh… yo confío en ti!...ten la toalla- Ron salió de la ducha completamente mojado, escurriendo agua por su cabello y con una toalla a la cintura (N/A: para las mujeres que se están imaginando esta situación, les voy a decir que según yo este chico es uno de los que está más buenos que el pan integral…eso quiere decir que tiene un cuerpo de ataque gracias a su trabajo de auror, el pelo un poquito largo y su linda cara es la de siempre…por que no hay que negar que Rupert Grint es hermoso!... bueno ya, mucha baba…aunke no creo que se quejen de a mucho….se imaginan a Draco o a Harry en la misma situación? Bueno ahí les dejo para que se entretengan!), Harry lo había dejado solo en su habitación. Cuando ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos, Harry entró de nuevo a lugar

Ahora si me vas a explicar que te pasa!

Pues resulta que Hermione me dejó!

Ah ya…y se puede saber el por que?

Me pilló con otra

Pues bien merecido te lo tienes entonces…eso no se hace!

Si, lo se!

Que bueno que aceptes tu errores…y dónde esta?

Ni idea…. No la has visto en el trabajo?

Renunció

Como?

Si, lo que has escuchado

Renunció? Pero como? ese proyecto que tenía significaba mucho para ella!

Pues al parecer no era tan significativo como tu!...

Si ya se que la cague, no necesitas recordármelo

Y porque lo hiciste?- el tono de Harry cambio, ahora era mucho más frío y serio que de costumbre

No se….yo la amo como a nadie en este mundo, sabes?...creo que me ganó por un momento mi orgullo de hombre

Tu sabías con quien te metías…sabías como iban a ser las cosas…yo te lo advertí!

Que hago, Harry? Ayúdame!- su voz era la suplica hecha sonido

Pues ni idea…deberías hablar con alguien que tenga más experiencia en esto que yo

y quien me ayudaría ah?

Mi novia!

Ginny? Si, claro….apenas abra la boca capaz de que me mata

Y sería lo correcto…vamos

Esta bien.- su voz no demostraba ni pizca de entusiasmo.

Los dos se fueron a Londres, para ser específicos, al apartamento de Ginny. Cuando llegaron ya era medio día. La pelirroja abrió la puerta en pijamas y con los ojos como los de un sapo

Que hora es?- dijo con un bostezo contenido y la vez se restregaba el ojo derecho

Pues son las 12, cariño!- dicho esto, Harry le dio un beso a modo de saludo y entró, arrastrando a la pelirroja

Hola hermanita!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta

Como has estado Ron?- Ginny no había notado la presencia de su hermano

Separado- dijo mientras se hacia camino hacia el sillón

Ah?

Quiere decir que Hermione lo dejó- terció el ojiverde con un tono de broma en su voz….de veras ansiaba ver la respuesta de su novia ante lo que le iba a ser relatado.

Ah?

Hermione me ha dejado, abandonado, terminado, botado…

Hermione te dejó? Qué le hiciste?

Pero por que supones que el malo soy yo? Que buena hermana eres!

Respóndeme!- Dijo Ginny un poco enojada. Ron no sabía que hacer, así que bajo la cabeza apenado

Pues resulta que aquí mi gran amigo resulto ser todo un ejemplar de los Macho-men

Macho-men? No pudiste con ella verdad? Te fue imposible seguirle el paso o me equivoco?- el tono de Ginny rayaba la histeria- te lo advertí, tu no eres capaz de ser un hombre si te inhiben tu machismo, no serías capaz de ser el hombre para HER-MIO-NE- cada sílaba del nombre de la castaña fue tatuada con un golpe en el pecho del pelirrojo. Un inaudible "lo siento" fue todo lo que alcanzó a gesticular el chico- Lo siento, lo siento! Claro que lo sientes…yo me encargaré de eso... como se te ocurre a maltratar a Hermione… y que hiciste precisamente ah? No sabes cuanto deseo escuchar esto!

Pu..- Harry intento salir en defensa de su amigo pero su novia le puso una mano en la boca a modo de mandarlo a callar

Que tienes que decirme Ron!-

Pues es que todo se dio repenti…

No me digas que te acostaste con otra? Por que si es así te mato aquí mismo!- Ron al escuchar estas últimas palabras se encogió sobre si mismo, de tal forma que no se lograba identificar su verdadera forma. Al ver este movimiento, Ginny se abalanzó sobre su hermano y comenzó a pegarle, antes de que lo dejara inconciente, Harry la agarró y la quito de encima de Ron- SUÉLTAME HARRY! LO VOY A MATAR!

Cálmate preciosa! Él ya tiene lo que se merece- le susurro Harry de tal forma al oído que logro apaciguar la furia de Ginny

Eres un maldito desgraciado! como pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione?

No se que me pasó... todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es suplicar al universo que me explique que me paso

Tu no eres digno de llevar el apellido Weasley…nosotros somos leales

No le digas eso, Ginny…míralo como esta!

Como esta este? Y Hermione que? Pues deberían pensar en ella, en como se debió sentir al ver a su amado esposo siéndole INFIEL!- y dirigió una mirada gélida a su hermano

Infidelidad suena muy fuerte amor, no creo que tu hermano…

Y como llamas acostarte con alguien que no es tu esposa? Crees que es un juego traicionar a un ser que te ama?

Yo se que no es un juego pero porque no le damos una oportunidad a tu hermano para que nos cuente que paso?

Esta bien, pero que sea breve!

A ver Ron cuéntame que fue lo que paso ese día!- preguntó Harry, de pronto en el proceso descubría una solución.

Que les puedo decir…pues resulta que hace como unas 8 semanas, una chica nueva entró a trabajar como mi secretaria, ya que la señora Thompson se jubiló. Bueno, pues el día en cuestion, un viernes por cierto, hubo una reunión con el jefe, y cuando se acabó yo me quede en mi oficina haciendo un informe y mientras tanto me estaba tomando un vasito de Whisky de fuego. Recibí una llamada de mi Hermione, pues se pensaba quedar un par de días más donde su amiga Mónica, quien sabe en donde. Me despedí y colgué el celular (N/A: para aclarar este punto digamos que a Hermione le parecía más fácil el celu que buscar una chimenea para hablar con su esposo, y por eso lo obligaba a usarlo). De repente oí un ruido. Me levanté a averiguar y me encontré con Jasmine, mi secretaria. Se había devuelto pues no encontraba su billetera. La ayudé y luego me acompañó a terminar mi copa. Estuvimos hablando y tomando. Al parecer comencé a hablar de Hermione y como me siento con ella (si no estoy mal ya llevamos 1 botella) y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en mi casa, medio desnudos, con Hermione gritando.

Esa historia es tan TÍPICA!- Ginny le pegó un golpe en la cabeza a Ron- bien te mereces que Hems te deje…ESTÚPIDO!- otro golpe

Hermano…Cómo te dejaste engatusar tan…fácil? – dijo Harry

Ronnie, sabía que eras bien brutito e inocente…pero es que abusas hombre!...como no te diste cuenta de las intenciones de esa! Ahí tienes tu problema por tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad!

Gracias! Con familia como tu quien quiere enemigos! Y tu Harry no te quedas atrás

Disculpa que te lo diga Ron pero en verdad si tenés toda la culpa…eso que hiciste se podría llamar infidelidad culposa, según creo no es dolosa…o no?

Como se te ocurre que yo quería ponerle los cachos a mi Herms!

Pues más te vale que no! Ahora mismo te arreglas, le compras algo inmundamente caro y te me vas a buscarla, le ruegas, le lloras si es necesario, le cuentas lo que nos contaste, y le pides perdón…eso si hermanito no esperes que vuelvan!

Y entonces para que hago todo eso si no voy a volver con ella?

Pues para redomar ese orgullo tuyo tan estúpido y hacer que Hermione se sienta mejor

Bueno yo voy, pero con una condición!

Di cual- Ginny tenía los brazos en la cintura

Pues que alguno de ustedes dos vaya y me la calme

No estas ni tibio Ron, nadie va interferir po…

Harry porfa!- el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia su amigo, rogándole a que lo ayudara

Lo siento Ron, pero no puedo! No ves que mi estrellita me mata

Ginny porfa, déjalo ir!

De ninguna manera

Porfa!

Que no!

Please!

No!

Di que si hermanita!

No, no, no y no.

------------------------------------------------

No se como carajo me dejé convencer de ti!- Ginny tenía una cara similar a una .38

Por mi linda carita!-

Si, como no … ahora que?- terció Harry

Pues debemos buscar a mi Herms!

Y según vos dónde se supone que está?- la pelirroja estaba que se cargaba a su hermano desde hace un buen rato

Pues con su amiga Mónica! Donde más?

Se me ocurren un montón de lugares ¬¬.

Tu positivismo me mata hermana mía!

Acostúmbrate…

Estas seguro que es en este pueblo Ron- preguntó el pelinegro

Eso fue lo que me dijo Rosie (N/A: esta es la ex secretaria de Hermione)

Porque no regresamos al hotel…tengo hambre y al paso que va me voy a comer a alguien y ya tengo candidato

Esta bien amor vamos!

Y es que no me piensan ayudar?

No hermanito…ya bastante hicimos con acompañarte hasta aquí- Ginny se dio la vuelta arrastrando a su novio .

Ron no sabía por donde empezar. Era medio día, tenía muchísima hambre, ni un centavo en el bolsillo y muchas ganas de encontrar a su esposa…así que siguió la única idea que su mente logro escupir preguntar a cuenta gente encontraba en la calle. Pasó horas tratando de sacarle información a la gente de ese pueblo, pero lo único que logro conseguir fue una frase que sonaba mas o menos como que viera televisión…_"pero es que esta gente se esta enloqueciendo…que tiene que ver la tv con mi Hermione….y eso de que la gente de los pueblos es amable queda totalmente desmentido…que gente para ser tan grosera"_.

Ya eran las 7:30 de la noche y lo notable que había conseguido era un par libras que le habían tirado cuando estaba en un parque meditando su situación y apaciguando el hambre (N/A: que estaba tirado en la mitad del camino en acción florero y lo confundieron con un vago). Decidió irse a comer algo con el dinero que "consiguió", asi que entró en primer lugar que se le atravesó…que resultó siendo un bar…y alli estaban viendo las noticias de la noche: _"… de esta forma se dio captura al traficante de animales que estaba asotando a la costa oeste del país…Y pues a continuación tenemos nuestro nuevo show llamado PassionFood…no se muevan" ._ Ron llamó al cantinero y pidió unas empanadas de carne con algo fuerte de tomar. Cuando llegó el cantinero con el pedido, Ron escucho la voz de Hermione y a lo único que atinó fue a levantar la cabeza…y ahí fue cuando la vio, maravillosamente vestida de rojo en la TELEVISIÓN!...y aunque ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo su esposa, ni changa idea de cómo localizarla…

Esa negra es mi vecina!- un borracho estaba gritando desde la otra esquina del lugar.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él, lo inmovilizó y se desapareció arrastrándolo, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de auror. Volvieron a aparecer en la parte de atrás del bar, en donde logró sacarle la dirección de la casa para luego desmemorizarlo. Lo tiró y emprendió camino. Llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la portería de la casa de Mónica, y decidió esperar a su amada en la entrada del garaje. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de sentir movimiento en los alrededores del lugar. Escuchó el run run de un motor, así que se aventuró y salió del agujero en donde estaba y se encontró con las luces de un carro, para quedar como un cervatillo a punto de ser aplastado por un gran camión.


	9. Cap8: Aflorando prejuicios

DISCLAIMER

Este ficcy esta basado en el mundo de Harry Potter y en una peli que tiene el mismo nombre de la historia y como bien ustedes saben, todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling… y bueno los productores y todas esas cosas de la peli…

Siento la súper demora pero he tenido varios problemas entre ellos la falta total de inspiración e imaginación…se que no tengo derecho a las excusas pero no tengo más que ofrecer…en fin espero que les guste este Cáp. Y a partir del 19 de febrero comienzo nuevamente la U así que espero que en este tiempo que me queda poder hacer algo útil por mi vida y este ficcy… en cuanto a como besar a una serpiente? Tengo unas mejoras por hacer y además de que hace rato no he tenido tiempo de reunirme con mi novio a escribir un rato…en estos días lo secuestro para escribir la continuación. Gracias por esperar y aquí esta lo que tanto me he esforzado por escurrir de mis neuronas…oki doki so lets begin

Grinchy: I luv u so much…XoXo

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

**_Capítulo 8: Aflorando prejuicios_**

Hermione se bajo del auto con cara de preocupación, pues uno: no sabía a ciencia cierta si le había dado a la persona que dos: era una persona no muy grata.

Estas bien?

Si tranquila- la voz del chico era un susurro cargado de vergüenza.

Se puede saber que hace aquí esta fresa?-esa era Mónica que al parecer había imitado a su amiga y estaba a su lado- me haces el favor y te largas YA!!!- el grito fue tan fuerte que Hermione pego un grito por el susto

Mon!

Fresa?- pregunto el pelirrojo a la vez

Que? Yo no voy a dejar eso aquí!- dijo señalando a Ron

Dios mío!- dijo Hermione cogiéndose la cabeza- que te he hecho?...por fa Mónica ahora no! Y tu Ronald vete que no quiero verte!- y se fue como un ente directito a su cama.

Ves lo que haces fresa! Donde te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí dejo todo pudor y feminidad que hay en mi y te doy una buena muenda!- dicho esto, Mónica se dio una vuelta altanera y le dio con el cabello en la cara a Ron.

Al otro día Hermione estaba en su forma sapo, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Apenas la brasilera la vió pegó el grito en el cielo

Mi Niña! Vamos a ponerle hielo a esos ojos, estas horrible!- dijo mientras la arrastraba a la cocina

Gracias!

No hay de que….pero lo que no entiendo es porque estas con lo ojitos así de hinchados….solo se te ponen así cuando llor…no me digas que estuviste llorando?

Y que más querías?

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

Hermione únicamente se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba a su derecha, y se recostó sobre la mesa.

A situaciones como estas la mejor solución es la ley del hielo

Eso suena a colegio

Y eso demuestra que desde chiquitas somos muy inteligentes…en fin tu te me vas a vestir mejor que nunca, necesito que mates, no que te memuelas de desamor, y menos por un ejemplar de ese calibre…así que hoy nos vamos con el vestido nuevo

Ok, lo que tu digas…hoy no estoy funcional

Medio comió, se fue a bañar, se puso un vestido de verano blanco, se dejo el cabello suelto, se maquillo y reviso su mail, en donde encontró muchos mensajes de gente que no conocía pero que al parecer era importante, pero hubo uno en especial que le llamo la atención. Su remitente era cierto rubio platinado, que loa noche anterior estaba como arbolito de navidad.

_Hermione:_

_Espero que terminaras de pasar una buena noche y que hayas disfrutado de sobremanera de la fiesta del lanzamiento del programa. Bueno, pasando al verdadero motivo de este mensaje, te escribo para acodarte una vez más de nuestra cita. _

_Un abrazo_

_Draco_

_PD: espero tenerte buenas noticias para el sábado._

Esto le subió un poquito el ánimo, además de que le dio otro tema en que pensar. "Por dios se me había olvidado la dichosa cita esta, ahora que hago? Maldita sea! Yo no puedo ir a ninguna parte con Draco y con Ron en el mismo pueblo"

Y esa cara de acontecimiento preciosa?

Pues que me acorde de la cita que tengo este jueves!

Es cierto! Pues nada, yo te presto toda la ropa que quieras, el maquillaje…sólo déjalo en mis manos

Pero yo no puedo ir a eso

Que estas diciendo?- dijo en un tono muy seco Mónica- que no vas a ir? Pues la verdad si es necesario secuestrarte para ir allá, lo hago…a mi no me vengas con el cuentito ese del Strowberry Shortcake porque te pego….tu vas a esa cita con el bombón de chocolate y se acabo!

Con quien perdón?

con el Draco bombón de chocolate Malfoy

En fin, deje asi!

Bueno, marchando para el carro señorita!

Hermione estuvo todo el día como una montaña rusa emocional, un rato estaba feliz, otras veces estaba con dudas, o de pronto estaba deprimida, en fin, no sabía que hacer con respecto a nada, de hecho no sabía que sentimiento tenía respecto a nada. Ron, por un lado, era su esposo y habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, pero por el otro se había comportado como todo un patán, como si no le importaran sus sentimientos en absoluto dañando así el amor que sentía por él; y también estaba Draco, que a pesar de ser durante la mayoría de su vida una persona impotable, últimamente se estaba comportando como todo un caballero, aunque de ves en cuando tenía sus arranques aunque, por que negarlo, estos le gustaban.

AYY!

Que paso preciosa?- dijo Mónica que al escuchar el grito de Hermione entro corriendo a la cocina

Me queme!-

Pero si eso nunca te pasa! sabes que deja de pensar tanto en cosas que no debes pensar

Y como se supone que haga eso? Ah? No estoy para regaños sabes?

Pues si quiero te regaño y punto por que al parecer yo soy la única que se acuerda del porque estas aquí, así que no me vengas con dudas ni tristezas, lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en tu futuro y en un bombón como Draco así que…

Así que que? Es que no me termino de fiar en él, yo lo conocí hace mucho rato y, créeme, este que tu conoces no se parece al niño prejuicioso y egoísta que conocí, no se porque es ahora de esta forma y no me lo creo del todo

Y eres tu la que habla de prejuicios? Porque simplemente no le das una oportunidad?- dijo Mónica poniéndole la mano en la cara a Hermione, y adelantándose a sus palabras completó- y no me vengas con el cuento ahora de que entonces la fresa podrida esa también merece una oportunidad por que ese cuento no se lo cree nadie…puede que él no tenga un pasado oscuro como Draco, que de por si eso lo hace más interesante, pero lo que tiene él es aun peor pues tu futuro con él siempre estaría lleno de desconfianza

Lo se- la voz de Hermione era un susurro lastimero

Ven mi niña y te curamos esa mano.

Llegó el jueves y con él las preocupaciones que siempre traen las citas, además hay que sumarle la desconfianza de Hermione.

En el restaurante todo seguía como de costumbre, con la única variante de la cantidad de admiradores que la castaña ahora tenía. Justo este día estaban los dos seguidores que más la mortificaban: Draco y Ron.

Primero llegó el pelirrojo con el ramo de las flores favoritas de Hermione, lirios blancos, y un frasco de ají malanqueta. Desde una mesa, lo veía Draco y en su cara se reflejaban todo un cuadro de sentimientos y pensamientos que iban desde el odio y la compasión, pasando por la rabia y la confusión. Ron llegó a la puerta de la cocina, desde donde vio a Hermione. Se acercó por detrás, abrazándola y dejando los regalos en frente de ellos.

Porque Ron? Tu no tienes derecho a hacer esto. Yo ya no te quiero a mi lado

No digas eso, por favor. Yo sin ti no soy nada- apoyo la cabeza en el hombrote Hermione, y se puso a llorar- yo se que fui un tonto, pero no fue mi culpa, lo juro, me deje enredar, ella utilizó mis sentimientos y mis dudas para engatusarme

No Ron, no le eches la culpa a las demás, afronta que tu tienes dudas sobre tu y yo, y nuestro futuro y eso es algo con lo que yo no puedo vivir….por culpa de tus dudas es que estamos así.

Perdóname entonces, te prometo que no voy a tener más dudas, te lo juro

Tu sabes que eso es algo que no puedes prometerme, al parecer mi modo ser no se acopla con el tuyo, y tu siempre has sabido como soy yo, y no pienso cambiar.

Pero ´mione, por favor…

No Ron, no puedo más, así que por favor suéltame…y es mejor que te vayas y no te dejes ver de Mónica quieres?- y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ron dejó sus regalos en una mesa, se volteo y dijo muy suavemente antes de salir:- lo siento Hermione pero no lo acepto, no me rendiré.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo a la puerta de la cocina, justo cuando iba a entrar escucho un sollozo, y de inmediato supo de quien era y porque. Entro al lugar y abrazó a Hermione

Ya te dije que te fueras! Por favor!- no aguantó más y empezó a llorar con más fuerza- por favor

No llores mi preciosa, me partes el alma- cuando logró reconocer la voz, Hermione se callo y levantó la cabeza- por que lloras?

No es nada importante- dijo mientras se sonrojaba. El rubio sonrió de la forma más dulce, y al ver esto un poco de ese antiguo odio murió, pero de todas maneras la enfureció- y ahora por que te ríes Malfoy? Que es tan gracioso?

Tu cara

Tu nunca cambiaras…siempre tan

Mejor no lo digas, te puedes arrepentir…la verdad es que me estaba riendo de cómo lucirias asi en una cita conmigo, todo el mundo pensaría que te estoy forzando a algo, como en el colegio te acuerdas? Pero lo bueno es que eso tiene solución….vamonos!

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bueno esto es lo que tengo por ahora… en el siguiente capitulo veremos como les termina de ir a estos dos y de pronto una que otra cosita… si se vieron la película entonces sabrán que hay algunas cosas que han cambiado pero lo bueno es que de cierta manera los tengo a la expectativa…de todas maneras siempre voy a mantener algunos hechos básicos…

Perdón nuevamente por la demora, igual ya tengo todo planeado en mi mente, solo falta pasarlo al plano físico o bueno binario…en fin muchas gracias por esperar

Recuerden un ficcy con muchos reviews es igual a Laila feliz, y si Laila es feliz pues se inspira, y si me inspiro escribo mas capi, y si escribo más capis, ustedes son más felices…**por lo tanto** _(indicador de conclusión) _**si ustedes escriben reviews ustedes son felices**…no es algo lógico?

Take care…bexos y abaxos

**OoºLailapotterºoO**


	10. Mis disculpas

Hola Kerid lector(a):

Pos la verdad es ke he estado la mar de ocupada, procrastinando todo lo posible tanto el estudio como los ficcys….aproximadamente dentro de 2 meses kedo libre de cuanta responsabilidad tengo por al menos unos 8 meses pos entro en un perido ke se llama burbuja en mi carrera….me declaro una persona totalmente irresponsable y ke no se manejar mi tiempo, pero ya tengo todo lo necesario para terminar este ficcy y continuar uno ke tengo en mente desde hace rato (ahí les dejo el suspenso) se ke no soy la persona mas referida por estos lares pero bueno algo se hace…..

Bueno un regalito para ustedes por su paciencia podria ir llegando en este mes….Junio del 2008….muchos besos y abrazos

Bye bye and take care…

Att: Laila Potter

PD: recuerden que un ficcy con muchos reviews es igual a una Laila feliz, una Laila Feliz equivale a muchos ficcys y capítulos, y eso da como resultado a unos lectores felices por eso _**reviews para mi es equivalente a ustedes felices**_


	11. Cap9: Primera cita

DISCLAIMER

Este ficcy esta basado en el mundo de Harry Potter y en una peli que tiene el mismo nombre de la historia y como bien ustedes saben, todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling… y bueno los productores y todas esas cosas de la peli…

Siento la demorisisima y yo se que era junio pero bueno julio se parece!...espero que les guste alguito de lo que hice.

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

_**Capítulo 9: Primera cita**_

Draco estaba más que asustado. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en la cita del jueves con Hermione. Cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, más miedo tenía. No sabía que hacer. "Mucha historia detrás de nosotros" era el pensamiento que más lo acosaba.

Pero vio al pelirrojo salir de la cocina dejó de preocuparse por su pasado, y empezó a preocuparse por la estupidez de otros en la actualidad. Apenas abrió la puerta de la cocina escuchó un sollozo y después encontró a Hermione llorando. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla.

Ya te dije que te fueras! Por favor!-dijo la castaña y empezó a llorar con más fuerza- por favor

No llores mi preciosa, me partes el alma- cuando logró reconocer la voz, Hermione se calló y levantó la cabeza- por que lloras?

No es nada importante- dijo mientras se sonrojaba. El rubio sonrió de la forma más dulce, y al ver esto un poco de ese antiguo odio murió, pero de todas maneras la enfureció- y ahora por que te ríes Malfoy? Que es tan gracioso?

Tu cara

Tu nunca cambiaras…siempre tan…

Mejor no lo digas, te puedes arrepentir…la verdad es que me estaba riendo de cómo lucirías así en una cita conmigo, todo el mundo pensaría que te estoy forzando a algo, como en el colegio te acuerdas? Pero lo bueno es que eso tiene solución….vámonos!

La cogió de una mano y la arrastro por la puerta trasera de la cocina, hacia el estacionamiento.

Pero que haces?- dijo mientras se paraba en seco y se liberaba de la mano de Draco

Adelanto nuestra cita

Y mi trabajo, no puedo irme así no mas…..tengo responsabilidades sabes?

Si, pero Mónica comprenderá

Pero si ni siquiera sabe que paso

Eso tiene solución- dijo sacando el celular del pantalón- llámala!

Ok, esta bien…

En resumidas cuentas Mónica la regaño por irse sin consultar y le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones de donde podría llevar al rubio, dentro de las cuales se encontraba un hotelcito lo más de bonito que quedaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Donde vamos?- preguntó Hermione mientras se subía al BMW de Draco

A un lugar muy tranquilo , en donde podemos hablar y además entrar con la pinta que tenemos

Si no te gusta mi ropa nos podemos regresar, tu fuiste el que me arrastro así que no tienes mucho que opinar- dijo Hermione con un toque de rabia en su voz

El problema no soy yo, por si no lo sabes me gustas como sea

Hermione se sonrojó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, de hecho desde el colegio no se sonrojaba de esta manera.

No era mi intención incomodarte, lo siento- dijo Draco rompiendo la tensión que había en el auto.

No hay problema, pero no hagas ese tipo de comentarios que en verdad me molestan

Te molestan? Y eso?

Pues la verdad nunca he sido de las mujeres que saben recibir un cumplido de buena manera, de hecho nunca he sido de las que reciben muchos cumplidos

Podemos hacer que ganes experiencia, no es muy difícil con lo linda que eres

Ya para, por favor

Esta bien, pero no vengas a mi después, rogando que te diga lo linda que eres pues no lo haré

Me arriesgaré

Un poco después llegaron a u restaurante que quedaba en el puerto. Se veía un poco oscuro y peligroso el lugar, por no decir que feo. Se acercaron a un restaurante que estaba vacío y cerrado

Que piensas hacer Draco, esta cerrado

No hay problema, tengo mis contacto tu sabes?

Aja, espero que tus contactos habrán este lugar en un dos por tres, no quiero que me roben mi delantal, que es lo único de valor que tengo encima!

No te preocupes, el dueño/chef del lugar es amigo mío, plus vive arriba- y procedió a tocar la puerta como si tuviera que tumbar la puerta al piso- es que duerme como una piedra- dijo alzando los hombros

Unos minutos después salió un hombre calvo, gordo y muy grande, con una expresión asesina. Cuando salio a la luz Hermione vio ke tenía un ojo negro como la brea, y el ojo izquierdo lo tenia azul cian.

Que Quieren?- su voz retumbó en el pecho de la mujer

Hola Bob, Que cuentas?

Ah, Draco? Lo siento, pero tu sabes ke hoy endía…- su expresión cambió radicalmente, incluso tenía una sonrisa hermosa

No hay problema, te comprendo perfectamente- Mientras Draco hablaba, Bob escrutaba a Hermione

Y quien es esta dulce muchachita? Tu novia?

Desgraciadamente no, ella es Hermione, una compañera de colegio, y futura amiga.

Mucho gusto señor Bob, Yo soy Hermione Granger- Dijo mientras le tendía la mano al dueño/chef de la tienda

Bueno, asen, ke hasta aquí no llega Ramón. Primero las damas.

Hermione entró al local, y cuando se encendieron las luces quedo completamente sorprendida. Ella esperaba una mezcla de bar de Motociclistas con restaurante de camionero; pero lo que encontró era un lugar muy bonito. El restaurante era pequeño, acogedor, con una plancha detrás de una barra totalmente Roja, limpia y brillante. Las mesas eran de madera; unas de cuatro puestos, otras de dos. Cada una con un solitario con una rosa amarilla.

Vengan a la barra y les cocino lo que quieran- Dijo Bob

Por que no le muestras el menú a la señorita?

La verdad prefiero que el chef me recomiende algo

Bueno preciosa…a ver que puede ser- dijo mientras se tocaba con la mano izquierda el mentón- pues yo te recomiendo los tacos a la Bob, limonada y un Pie de limón

Entonces eso es lo que quiero – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Yo quiero lo mismo –Dijo Draco sintiéndose un poco excluido

Bueno, entonces ya salen dos tacos, dos limonadas y dos pies de limón- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando

Me llamabas?-Por una puerta que le paso totalmente inadvertida a Hermione, salió un muchacho flaco y desgarbado, blanco como un queso y cabello color zanahoria

Ramón trae las servilletas, dos pies de limón, sirve dos limonadas y pásame dos paquetes para tacos

Algo mas? Un masaje o un cafecito?- Respondió el muchacho sarcásticamente

no se me ofrece nada mas gracias- se volteo hacia la barra con una sonrisa de cansancio- eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas que tu mujer se involucre con el personal, te tienes que aguantar u muchacho con crisis nerviosas y totalmente inútil!!

Desde detrás de la puerta se escuchó un grito de una mujer

DESDE AQUÍ TE ESCUCHO MUY BIEN BOB!!

Yo se amor mío!

Bob se dispuso a cocinar en la plancha. Mezcló muchos condimentos, mantequilla, huevos, cebolla y tomate, luego hecho la carne precocida, mas salsas. Cuando estuvo todo esto ya listo lo metió en las tortillas y lo puso a dorar. Luego los sirvió en los platos que le había pasado Ramón. Se los puso delante en la barra y a la vez el pelirrojo servia la limonada y los pies.

Hermione estaba hipnotizada mientras él cocinaba. Para ella no había nada más mágico y electrizante que ver cocinar a alguien. Nada como los colores que se creaban, los olores, los sabores, las ansias, la anticipación, en fin, todo el proceso le fascinaba.

-Aqui esta todo…Bon Apetit!!

Hermione no habló mientras saboreaba cada bocado. Cuando acabó el taco, Bob no aguantó más y le peguntó

Que tal están?

Pos la verdad están…como decirlo de manera diplomática?...geniales!!- Hermione estaba exultante

Si Bob, como siempre todo esta muy bueno, tu sabes que eres el mejor- secundó Draco

Bueno, bueno terminen el postre que es lo mas rico de todo- Bob se sonrojo

La castaña se metió una cucharadita del postre a la boca, lo saboreo y cerro los ojos

Esto es la cosa mas dulce del mundo Bob; gracias por traerme Draco

Tu te mereces cosas como esto…todo lo que sea posible para hacerte feliz lo haré- esto ultimo se lo dijo al oido- estas mejor?

Hermione se tomo un bocado del pie y su expresión cambió- si la verdad es que estoy mas calmada

Esto es por Weasley cierto?

Aja

Me diras que paso?

Lo de siempre

Y lo de siempre es otra persona?

Aja

Entonces siempre tuve la razón… a Weasley le faltaban neuronas!

Talvez- Hermione esbozo una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Draco la miro fijamente. Después de un rato ya no tenían pie.

Bob dame dos pies para llevar- dijo Draco mientras le pasaba el dinero para pagar la cuenta al grandote

Listo

Bob salió, dejando a los dos solos junto con un silencio incomodo. Rápidamente el chef volvió con una bolsa en papel en la mano derecha y en la otra la devuelta

Esto es un regalo de la casa.

Muchas gracias Bob; me encanto todo, te aseguro que por acá volveré

Siempre es muy lindo atender gente como tu Hermione…te estaré esperando

Bueno Bob ese es mi territorio. Nos estamos viendo- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la arrastró hasta el carro. Le abrió la puerta del pasajero. Le dio la vuelta por detrás y entró. Cerró las puertas y se volteó hacia Hermione

Y que te pareció el lugar?

Muy…lindo- y de repente se puso a llorar. Draco la abrazó y le empezó a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda. Como no paraba de llorar la puso en su regazo y le empezó a acariciar la espalda suavemente- ya ya…tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras, sácalo…- después de un rato ella dejo de llorar y se acurrucó en los brazos del rubio

Me siento tan mal conmigo, yo se que no debería, que la culpa no es mía, pero así lo siento, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena

Hermione tu eres más que buena, eres una excelente mujer, una bruja muy buena, la mejor de las cocineras y al parecer una amiga incondicional…o eso es lo que me han dicho

Gra…gracias

Gracias por que? Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte- bueno y ahora que quieres hacer?

No me lo vas a creer

Dime

Quiero ir a nadar

Asi tal cual estamos? Tu con tu delantal y yo con mi traje?

Tal cual!

Bueno pues, pero vamos a un lugar donde no haya mucha gente

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Hola!! Tiempo sin escribir pero bueno, todo esta saliendo la mar de facil ahora… en el siguiente capitulo veremos como les termina de ir en la cita y talvez una que otra cosita interesante, no prometo nada con referencia al tiempo pues estoy un toque cogida con el estudio pero ya tengo todo friamente calculado… si se vieron la película entonces sabrán que hay algunas cosas que han cambiado pero lo bueno es que de cierta manera los tengo a la expectativa…de todas maneras siempre voy a mantener algunos hechos básicos…

RECUERDEN UN FICCY CON MUCHOS REVIEWS ES IGUAL A LAILA FELIZ, Y SI LAILA ES FELIZ PUES SE INSPIRA, Y SI ME INSPIRO ESCRIBO MAS CAPI, Y SI ESCRIBO MÁS CAPIS, USTEDES SON MÁS FELICES…**POR LO TANTO** _(INDICADOR DE CONCLUSIÓN) _**SI USTEDES ESCRIBEN REVIEWS USTEDES SON FELICES**…NO ES ALGO LÓGICO?

Take care…bexos y abaxos

**OoºLailapotterºoO**


	12. Cap10: El beso

DISCLAIMER

Este ficcy esta basado en el mundo de Harry Potter y en una peli que tiene el mismo nombre de la historia y como bien ustedes saben, todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling… y bueno los productores y todas esas cosas de la peli…

Si wenas para lo del saludo!! Esto va a sonar repetidísimo: Siento la demora, pero por fin estoy en vacaciones….después del semestre de 7 meses ke acabo de terminar necesitaba un pekeño descanso…bueno aki viene lo bueno, nos vemos más abajito jiji.

**LAS MUJERES ARRIBA**

By…OoºLailapotterºoO

_**Capítulo 10: El beso**_

Apenas Draco aparcó el carro, Hermione abrió la puerta y saltó a la playa. Empezó a correr como endemoniada, directo hacia el agua. En el camino se quitó cuanta ropa pudo, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior. Llegó a la orilla del mar, probó el agua con los pies, y se adentró. Cuando el agua le llegaba a la cintura se sumergió de una, y apenas sacó la cabeza dirigió su mirada a un Draco anonadado. Este estaba todavía al lado del carro, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta del conductor. Sonrió y se empezó a desvestir, quedándose en unos boxer Calvin Klein negros. Caminó con toda la elegancia que podía sacar a relucir en ese momento, mirando fijamente a Hermione. Luego de 3 segundos empezó a correr como un niño. Cuando alcanzó a la castaña, la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas.

jajajajajajajaja para Draco que me estoy mareando!

Parare cuando yo este mareado y todavía falta

Nooooooo, para!, para!

Qué me das para que pare?

Te preparo la cena cualquier día que tu escojas

Vale- dicho esto la tiro al agua, comenzando una pelea.

Estuvieron jugando por bastante tiempo. Cuando se cansaron, Hermione se acostó en la playa. Draco apagó las luces del carro y luego se acostó al lado de la chica. Hombro a hombro mirando hacia el cielo.

Gracias Draco- el tono de voz de Hermione era otra vez triste –me encanta mirar las estrellas pero las luces no me dejaban…cuando uno mira al cielo se puede sentir tan minúsculo y tan…nada, que puede ser reconfortante, como si ningún problema importara

Es que ningún problema debe importar, todo tiene solución y tu lo sabes…por Dios eras la niña más inteligente del colegio, la mujer más inteligente que he conocido jamás, no se porque te preocupas? Si gente como yo no se preocupa, porque la gente como tú si lo hace?

Gente como tú? Como es la gente como tu?

Por donde empiezo… mmm, la gente como yo… pues la gente con una pasado oscuro, la gente sin esperanzas o con pocas, las personas que están golpeadas y no pueden superar el dolor, tu sabes la clase de personas que son medio perdedoras

Perdedor tu? Si, claro

En serio, no me crees? Resulta que a pesar de todo lo que tengo, todo el dinero, no soy feliz…tu sabes, lo de que el dinero no compra la felicidad ni el amor o no?

Eso me lo se, pero la verdad sea dicha nada, nada asegura la felicidad y mucho menos el amor, dímelo a mi. Yo que supuestamente era la mujer más feliz del mundo, con el hogar joven más perfecto de toda la ciudad, el trabajo perfecto, viviendo con el amor de mi vida, y qué pasó? Todo se fue al piso, simplemente por problemas técnicos.

Y de quién era ese problema técnico? tuyo? no creo

Sinceramente ya no se a quien culpar, ni me interesa, lo único que quiero es recuperar la tranquilidad, sencillamente sentirme bien, qué más queda por hacer?

Pues ni idea, lo que te puedo decir es que al menos tu puedes decir siguiente, decir que lo que dejaste atrás era malo de alguna manera, pero qué hago yo? Cómo puedo decir que quiero encontrar algo mejor de lo que tenía? Qué puedo esperar? Y si le dices lo que te acabo de decir a alguien lo negaré con todos mis huesos

Ja ja, no te preocupes, para eso tendría que decir que estaba contigo, y la verdad paso.

Hey, eso dolió

Tonto- Hermione se rió y volteo cu cara hacia Draco, encontrándose con su mirada.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que en algún punto entre los dos se encontraron sus labios. Inicialmente todo fue suave y muy tierno. Draco tomo la cara de la ex gryffindor entre sus manos, y ahí fue cuando el control se fue perdiendo, donde el beso comenzó a profundizarse. Toda la pasión, la necesidad, las ansias y el vacío de los dos se conjugaron en ese abrazo. El rubio la apretó contra si, y luego se separó de Hermione. Puso su frente contra la de ella y se empezó a tranquilizar, pues no quería asustarla

ah Draco que voy a hacer? Como hago para seguir adelante?

Ya lo estas haciendo, y no lo digo porque me acabas de besar, sino porque estas pensando en seguir adelante. No estas estancada, simplemente vas…me entiendes?

Por raro que suene, si, te entiendo

Que bueno, porque tu sabes que tengo razón- en medio de los brazos del rubio Hermione lo golpeo suavemente el pecho de joven en señal de reclamo - bueno preciosa es hora de ir a casa a descansar, te parece?

Me parece

Entonces ve y cámbiate en el carro, yo me cambio aquí.

Ok, gracias Draco, en serio, muchísimas gracias por todo

No te preocupes

De camino a la casa de Hermione, bueno de Mónica, la mano de la castaña estuvo todo el rato en la mano de Draco. En la puerta de la casa el rubio beso suavemente los labios de Hermione en señal de despedida

descansa preciosa, mañana será otro día.

Hermione se fue directito a la cama, ni se baño. Al otro día un temblor la levantó, abrió los ojos asustada pero lo que vio no fue el fin del mundo, sino a Mónica sacudiéndola

Hey dormilona! ya es hora de levantarse, además me tienes que contar como te fue ayer con el bomboncito de oro.

Pues muy bien, conocí un restaurante lo mas de lindo al lado del puerto y luego fuimos a nadar

Y?

Pues nos mojamos

Y?

Pues miramos las estrellas

Y?

Pues hablamos de cosas importantes

Demonios Hermione!! se besaron al menos?

Si

YEI!!...por fin mi pequeña saltamontes está creciendo!!

Si claro

En fin…bueno pequeña monstruopreparagalletas ve a bañarte, que es hora de ir al restaurante, tienes cosas que hacer, debes tiempo por si no te acuerdas!

Yo se, gran negrera…ya me baño…pero al menos suéltame no?

Si, si…estas de un quejita hoy

En el restaurante todo fue de maravilla. A eso del medio día llego un ramo de lirios blancos y rosados para Hermione, no tenía remitente.

Mira chica, lo que te mandaron!- Mónica tenía el ramo entre sus grandes brazos

Están muy bonitos no?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – porque no los pones en agua, mas tarde los llevamos a casa

Ok, ya los pongo en el lavadero.

Cuando estaba terminando de organizar la cocina para irse a casa, ya eran como las 11 de la noche. Hermione estaba muerta, lo único que quería era acostarse. Ubicó a su amiga, se montaron en el carro. En donde encontró una cajita morada en el asiento del conductor. La abrió y eran un lirio diminuto de vidrio. Tenía una nota que recitaba:

"_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_nacerá esta flor, _

_y alimentada por el amor_

_crecerá como ninguna"._

Y de quien es? ´Mione- La voz de Mónica no podía contener más alegría- del rubio? Dime que es del rubio!

No dice de quien es Mon

Como que no dice de quién es?

Pues tal cual, no dice, no hay nota.

Y de quién más sería? Apenas esta la opción de Draquito

Se supone

Cómo que se supone? No estarás pensando en ya sabes quién?

Pues es una opción, Mon, y tu lo sabes

Como que una opción? Esa fresa ya no es una opción…de hecho nunca debió haber sido una opción.

Si, ya se, pero que hago? igual como tu dice puede ser de Draco y ya

Cómo que que haces? Pos averiguar de quien es…es muy fácil…mira, llama- dijo pasándole su celular a Hermione.

Después llamo, estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa

Esta bien, llamo yo

Haz lo que quieras, pero no me dejes mal ok?

Cómo que dejarte mal? Nunca lo hago

Aja

Está sonando- dijo Mónica después de marcarle a Draco- estas seg…Hola bomboncito – Hermione se tapó la cara de la pena- como haz estado?...si, también estoy de maravilla…mira llamaba para peguntarte si tu eras el de los lirios?...como que cuales lirios? pues lo de Hermione…si, esos… bueno, te dejo te me cuidas y mucho cuidado con el clima, no te me resfríes, Ciao.- y colgó- si, eran de él, ves como siempre tengo razón

Si, eso veo….pero porque no me lo pasaste?

No que no querías hablar con él?

Si…en fin vámonos.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulito, puse alguito muy bonito y que a decir verdad salio facilito.

Me despido, que les rinda, y espero continuar pronto. Y no se olviden UN FICCY CON MUCHOS REVIEWS ES IGUAL A LAILA FELIZ, Y SI LAILA ES FELIZ PUES SE INSPIRA, Y SI ME INSPIRO ESCRIBO MÁS CAPI, Y SI ESCRIBO MÁS CAPIS, USTEDES SON MÁS FELICES…**POR LO TANTO** _(INDICADOR DE CONCLUSIÓN) _**SI USTEDES ESCRIBEN REVIEWS USTEDES SON FELICES**…NO ES ALGO LÓGICO?

XoXo

**OoºLailapotterºOo **(cada vez mas cerca del MD…YEI!)


End file.
